musical movements
by MimiB.Real
Summary: Once upon a time... [OletteZexion for Silver Moon Droplet's challenge][character death]


**For Silver Moon Droplet's challenge.**

**I have 'piano' as my word!**

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Music Notes 

Zexion wasn't a knight, he wasn't a thief, and he definitely wasn't a prince. But a pianist? That he could do. And he was. He played the piano for a princess who loved to dance. And she did. Especially when he played.

But there was one day, where they both danced.

_I know you,_

_I danced with you,_

_Once upon a dream…_

It was a masquerade, celebrating Princess Olette's engagement to Prince Roxas. And Olette, of course, refused to celebrate sitting down. She HAD to make sure everyone else joined in. Including the court pianist, Zexion. Olette smiled-though with her mask on Zexion didn't know it was Olette-and watched, as his fingers seemed to move ghostly over the piano keys. And suddenly, he was whisked away and apart of the swirling crowd of dancers. It was a step, step, and a twirl, and just seeing her happy…

It made him wish.

And it made her want.

And it was all so confusing, this little movement of romance. Because it wasn't supposed to happen because she was engaged and she was a princess and he was nothing but the pianist.

But it did, and neither regretted it a bit. Because at the end of the night, she was his and not some cold prince's.

This one longer to thinner 

_That one wants to get the girl_

_And do I help them?_

_Yes indeed…_

Olette had been married to the unfeeling prince, Roxas and Zexion still had his piano and, on the reception night, Olette wore that same mask she worn some time ago, and he remember. He remembered the night and the waltz and, most of all, the feelings, and he yearned. She wasn't happy because Roxas was caged, like a lion, and she wanted to be free, like a bird, to dance in the sky no matter the risks.

So Zexion thought. And wished. But for all he could think up either landed him in jail or dead.

But there was of course, the old witch by the lake…

Ursula was a wicked witch, exiled by the King himself. But she was the only one who could help the lovelorn pianist.

She did. Ursula would give Zexion a hate potion. But in return, he could never play piano again. Part of him wanted to keep playing and admire from afar, the other part of him was longing, so longing for Olette. So he agreed. And he forgot how to play the piano entirely.

_Beata Maria,_

_You know I'm so much purer than_

_The common, weak, vulgar, licentious crowd_…

Roxas had learned of the pianist's plot before Zexion had arrived at the witch's home. And he would not allow it. Olette was locked inside the castle at all time like a lion-a thing she hated more than anything. Zexion was captured.

But he would not go down without a fight. He'd given up his music-he would have Olette.

Zexion made a plan to escape the dungeon and flee the country with the princess. And slowly, but surely, all fell in place.

But there was a flaw.

Olette was to be burned for 'witchcraft', unless of course she stayed with the new king for good. It was then Zexion escaped. The guards were killed, and Zexion arrived with blood on his hands. The princess struggled, and with a stolen blade, he ran towards the prince and stabbed him. He saved the princess from the fire and they ran, ran far away towards the cliff near the ocean.

One song 

_My heart keeps singing_

_Of one love_

_Only for you…_

And with a haunting, loving melody in mind, the pianist and the princess fell down to the rocky sea below, where the piano would never play and the soul could never dance.

**_And they lived happily never after…_**

Owari

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**List of songs**

**I-Once Upon A Dream-Sleeping Beauty**

**II-Poor Unfortunate Souls-Little Mermaid**

**III-Hellfire-Hunchback of Notre Dame**

**IV-One Song-Snow White and the Seven Dwarves**

**And the word was piano. I don't own Roxas, Olette, or Zexion.**

**If I did, the Kingdom Hearts universe would be a fucked-up place.**


End file.
